Chibi Kiss
by Mayura-Hikari-090
Summary: Ed remembers his first kiss [EdxWin] Based off a fanart I found. Many thanks to the artist!


Chibi Kiss

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic by Liz

(AN. The flash back takes place right before Ed and Al's mom died…FYI. The present stuff happens before Al's gotten his body back)

Risembool, Amestris 1915

"Hey, Brother!"

A young blond boy, who happened to be older than he looked, lay on his back outside of the Rockbell Auto-Mail shop. He was half-asleep, enjoying the sunshine and the quiet of being back in his hometown. _Why don't we come here more often?_ he thought.

"Brother!"

The boy rolled over onto his stomach and watched as a large suit of armor ran up to him. "What's up Al?" he asked.

"Oh, um nothing really," the armor, who was actually the boy's younger brother, replied. "I just wanted to know where you were."

The older brother sighed. "Well, here I am. Haven't moved."

"Yeah."

Alphonse Elric sat down next to his brother. They both watched the wind blow the trees back and forth and make the leaves dance around.

"Autumn here is so pretty, isn't Ed?" Alphonse asked.

Edward Elric grunted. "It's okay," he muttered, closing his eyes and tucking his arms behind his head. "Looks like autumn in Central, too."

"But here it's more peaceful," Alphonse pointed out. Ed grunted again.

Alphonse looked down at his brother (something he was used to now) and took in a deep breath. "Brother, I, um, need to…uh…ask you something."

"Shoot," Ed said without opening his eyes.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Ed shot up and stared hard at his brother. "What the hell kind of question is that?" he demanded. "Why do you care?"

"Because you've never told me before," Alphonse stammered nervously. "I was curious…I just."

"No, I haven't," Ed, replied almost defiantly. "Not me, no way, uh uh." He stood up and walked toward the Rockbell house.

"One 'no' was enough, Brother," Alphonse said, quietly.

Ed decided not to go inside. The whole "first kiss" talk had him a little flustered. He looked up at the house and saw the back of a blonde head and decided going inside was definitely not a good idea.

He sat down with his back against the house wall. How long had it been? Eight years? Was that it? Eight years was a long time, a very long time. But he could still remember what had happened and how it had happened as if it were yesterday…

_Flashback_

Risembool, Amestris 1907

"Come on, Al! You're so slow!

A much younger Edward called to his younger brother. The brown-haired, brown-eyed boy was a year younger than his brother but strangely the same size.

"I'm coming, Brother!" Alphonse called. "You're too fast! Wait up!"

"Come on, Ed! Seriously!" A small girl with yellow blonde hair and blue eyes managed to catch up with the younger Elric. "What's the big deal?"

"See for yourself, Winry!" Edward called, darting off again. Winry Rockbell exchanged glances with Alphonse, rolled her eyes and took off after Edward, Alphonse close behind her.

They saw Ed standing under a huge willow tree a few meters ahead. They stood on either side of him and looked up.

"Don't tell me this is what you wanted to show us?" Winry asked, sounding less than amazed. "So it's a big tree! And…?"

"We're gonna climb it," Ed said, fierce determination shining in his golden eyes. "We're gonna see the whole town from up on the top."

"No way, Brother!" Al said, nervously backing away. "We could get killed!"

"Come on, chicken," Ed mocked. "You're a full seven-years-old now. You gotta act like a man! Be a man!"

"Can I be a man and not be dead?"

"_Al_…!"

"Okay, okay."

"Well, I'm not going to," Winry announced, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Fine," Ed replied, strolling over to the tree trunk, searching for a foothold. "Stay here."

He grabbed a low hanging branch and lifted himself onto the first sturdy branch he could find. "Didn't expect a _girl_ to this anyway," he muttered.

"What was that, Edward?" Winry's voice was menacing.

"Nothing!" he called in a singsong voice. "Nothing!"

Al grabbed the same branch as his older brother and they were off, climbing higher and higher.

On the ground, Winry paced back and forth, torn between worrying about and cursing the oldest Elric for thinking she was incompetent. She weighed her choices in her mind before walking over to the tree and reaching for the branch the two boys had used to get up.

Just as she was about to hoist herself up, she heard a branch snapping, a strangled cry and a loud thud on the other side of the tree.

"Brother!" Al cried. "Brother, are you okay? I'm coming down!"

Winry ran to where the thud had sounded, her heart hammering in her chest. She saw Ed sitting on the ground, clutching his left leg.

"Owwww!" he screamed. "Dammit! I was _so_ close!"

"Ed!" Winry ran to him and knelt on the grass next to him. "Where does it hurt?"

"Don't touch it!" Ed yelled. "Idiot," he added under his breath. Winry whacked him on the head.

"I'll go get Granny Pinako and Mom," Al called, running off and leaving Ed and Winry on the grass.

"Really, Ed, are you ok?" she asked again, gently moving his hands away from his leg.

"Well, let's see," he said, cringing. "I think I broke my ankle and because of you, I have a concussion. I'm just great!"

Winry looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "If it makes you feel better I don't think it's broken."

Ed looked at her and his face softened. "Yeah." He gritted his teeth. "It just really hurts."

Winry lifted her eyes to his face and saw tears forming at his eyes. "Oh, Ed, don't cry," she whispered.

She took his face in her little hands and kissed him on the cheek, quite literally kissing his tears away.

Ed's eyes bugged out of his face and he could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks. _What did she do that for?_

She pulled away as Pinako and Trisha ran up. "Ed!" his mom called. Trisha lifted her son into her arms. "Don't worry, honey. It'll be okay."

Ed curled up into his mother's arms and secretly smiled. _Maybe Win's not so bad,_ he thought. _She was kind of cute back there._ He quickly wiped the smile off his face. He didn't want her to think he'd liked it, that he'd enjoyed it. He didn't want her to see his goofy grin.

She did.

_Epilogue_

"Did Al just ask you what I think he just asked you?" A sixteen-year-old Winry Rockbell stood next to Edward, leaning against the house. "About your first kiss?"

Ed nodded, feeling that familiar blush on his face.

They were both silent for while. "That didn't count!" Ed suddenly cried. "You kissed me on my cheek and it was because I was hurt…. right?"

Winry gave him a _you've got to be kidding me_ look. "Ed, you're so pathetic," she said.

"So, technically, I've never had a first kiss," Ed announced, folding his arms.

Winry rolled her eyes and closed the gap between them. "Until now," she said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him right on the lips.

Again, Ed's eyes bugged out of his head and he felt that old familiar blush he was used to come over his face. He couldn't move, think or do anything. She finally pulled away. "You can thank me later," she said, winking.

Ed still couldn't move. He was just trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He shook his head to clear it and called to Winry, "You jerk! What was that for—hey! Come back! I'm talking to you…"

He ran off after her, whether to chew her out of the kiss or to get an encore was uncertain. But what was certain, at least to Alphonse, who'd been spying, he'd liked it.

"About time," Al muttered. "Stubborn kids."

AN: Well? Did you like it? Please review! Thanks for reading EDXWIN 4EVER!


End file.
